Welcome Home
by HailHBK
Summary: After Triple H sustained an injury and Shawn had to work away, the two need some catching up time. One-shot.


Hunter frustratedly watched his television, Monday Night Raw in New York city. This was Shawn's last appearance of the week, and he was stood in the ring, speaking to the crowd through a microphone as their cheers of "HBK!" echoed around the arena.

Around five minutes into the speech, Shawn was interrupted by the Spirit Squad's incredibly irritating entrance music. The camera kept on Shawn, who feigned fear by mouthing "Oh no!" and clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture.

Triple H, back at their home in San Antonio, laughed to himself. Since Friday evening he'd been without Shawn and his need for him had been increasing rapidly. It had not just been those few days that had been lonely, as Hunter had pulled his right hamstring in a match a month prior. The injury made him unable to wrestle for five weeks to ensure full recovery and to prevent further damage being done. The pain from the muscle almost left him housebound, which had just pushed Hunter to try harder at his physical therapy sessions. He needed to get back to fighting, back to DX with Shawn.

Hunter's want, rather need, for Shawn had only increased whilst watching him on Raw. How he writhed about on the ground, the way his muscles tensed. Hunter realised at some points where Shawn was in pain, it was having quite an effect on him. It didn't bother Triple H too much anymore, as he knew his lover's resilience to pain and that he'd most likely go on to be the match champion. After all, he was the Showstopper.

Now he watched as an unaccompanied Nicky from the Spirit Squad ran unsteadily down the ramp and climbed into the ring, to be instantly greeted with Sweet Chin Music which creating a huge cheer from the audience. Shawn reveled in the glory and taunted Nicky with three DX crotch chops.

The short match was of course dominated by the Heart Break Kid, and since it wasn't a 'proper' match it didn't require a pinfall. So when HBK threw Nicky over the top ropes and the male cheerleader showed no intention of soon getting up, Shawn's music played and the crowd roared.

Then arrived the commercial break, and Hunter knew that Shawn would be out of that building and on the next flight to San Antonio as quickly as he could. Hunter had it all planned. He would sleep for a few hours- if he could- then await his partner's return.

A few minutes past 11pm, Triple H's phone lit up, its chime announcing a text message from Shawn.

"Just getting on the plane. I'll be with you in a few hours."

He smiled fondly at his phone.

"I'm very excited." Was his reply. Afterwards, he was debating whether to try to sleep, possibly set his alarm for 1am so he'd be ready and awake for when his partner got home.

Although Hunter did attempt this, after three quarters of an hour he thought it useless to waste any more time trying.

"This is ridiculous," He thought. The last time he'd lost sleep because of excitement was when he was a kid. Yet now, after being apart from Shawn for only four days, getting a little shut-eye seemed impossible.

The fact that Shawn made Hunter feel like a teenager, where feelings ran rampant and sexual desires were heightened, just proved the strength of their love. He continued waiting for Shawn with similar thoughts clouding his head.

* * *

Shawn Michaels was home. The whole plane journey, damn, the whole weekend he'd been waiting for this moment, so much so that he was wondering if it'd ever actually happen.

Once inside his home, Shawn placed his suitcase by his feet then stripped off his jacket. He couldn't remove his shoes fast enough as he saw the lit livingroom and almost skipped to the doorway. Yet because he hadn't been greeted when he came in, as was always with Hunter, Shawn expected one thing when he looked in the room, and he was right.

Hunter was asleep on the couch, his head tilted back against the back cushion. Shawn took a moment to take in the image of the man sleeping before him: the bulging muscles defined by the clingy pyjamas, his mobile phone still held loosely in his hand, and how his facial features softened when his brain, and body, rested.

Shawn knelt down in front of Triple H, placing his hands on the younger man's thighs and sliding them up tantalisingly close to his crotch. Triple H's eyes flew open at the contact but he smiled brightly upon seeing who it was. He launched forward at Shawn, ignoring the sting in his right leg as the couple new toppled over from the force of Hunter's embrace. He inhaled Shawn's smell and exhaled a breathy groan slightly muffled by Shawn's neck.

"Nice to see you, too," Shawn chuckled. "How's your leg?" He asked.

"Better," Hunter murmured, still against Shawn's skin. After a few long moments of blissful silence enveloped in each other's arms, Hunter pulled his head back and brought his hands up to cup Shawn's face. But he didn't want to prolong the moment anymore, and took his lover's lips with his own.

Shawn allowed Hunter to take the lead, so he just opened his mouth for his easier access. Hunter flicked his tongue with Shawn's before exploring his mouth with the warm muscle. They continued to deepen the kiss until they were entwined with one another, and the euphoric feeling was only amplified because of those few days apart.

"Bedroom," Hunter said breathlessly, after detaching himself from Shawn with reluctance. Shawn nodded approval and clambered to his feet. When the two were in their bedroom, Hunter pressed the older blonde to the wall then let his hands roam free over his infuriatingly still clothed body. He grabbed the hem of Shawn's shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, exposing his toned torso. Hunter knew he would never tire of admiring Shawn's body, and as he had only seen him through television for the past four days, it felt all the better at that moment.

By hand, Shawn was led to the bed then pushed down on the soft mattress. Triple H stripped them both of the remainder of their clothes and knelt between Shawn's slightly spread legs. Shawn propped himself up, searching for the lube bottle in the drawer next to the bed. Once retrieved, he poured a sufficient amount onto his palm and warmed it by spreading it around his hand, all under Hunter's lustful gaze.

Shawn reached out and held Hunter's member, slowly coaxing him to full hardness. Hunter made a near whimper while the feeling and strokes intensified, yet he knew Shawn knew the perfect pace and technique to keep him just on the edge.

But Hunter had had enough of being teased, he was going to be the one in charge. Snatching the lube bottle from Shawn, he covered his forefinger and middle finger with the slippery substance.

Shawn, more than happy to be dominated by Triple H, spread his legs further apart. Triple H wanted to get revenge on Shawn, but truthfully he couldn't hold back any longer. He breached Shawn with one finger and a gasp came from the man who fully fell back onto the bed once again.

Hunter did not hesitate long before adding a second finger and establishing a rhythm which Shawn found to be completely irresistable. Because of Hunter's injury this was their first time in a while, which only made the sensations more... incredible, and there was still more to come.

The fingers were gently removed and seconds later Hunter positioned himself. Shawn wrapped his legs around his partner's lower back to pull himself closer, and Hunter gradually entered Shawn's body. He wanted to take it a little slower, although quickly became discouraged from that train of thought with Shawn's obscenely erotic moans, not at all held back, spurring him on.

Shawn kept pushing himself deeper onto Hunter's cock, craving for more of the deep heat to be inside him. When Hunter could go no deeper, he gasped harshly as he was nearly overwhelmed.

"Fuck," He muttered and fell forward, yet despite his strength, Hunter felt as if his arms couldn't support him for long. Shawn put his arms around Hunter's back, bringing him closer until their bodies were in full contact, longing for the intimacy.

Hunter began his hard thrusts, eliciting pleasure fuelled noises from the both of them. He could feel Shawn's erection pressed to his stomach, and a slight dampness from pre-cum. When Hunter realised this, he had to have a moment to recollect himself. He wanted this pleasure to last, though he doubted he'd make it through the next few minutes with the way things were going.

In time with the pumps into him, Shawn began to grind his cock against Hunter's stomach and he found that it would bring him to orgasm almost as quickly as his (or Hunter's) hand would. He moaned deeply, torn between finishing himself off or allowing the feeling to continue until either or both of them physically couldn't carry on.

Shawn was soon taken out of his thoughts when Hunter nearly pulled out of him, then with some force, slammed back into his body. Shawn released a cry so loud and full of lust it must have awoken the whole neighbourhood, and they couldn't care less.

"Hunt..." Shawn managed to croak. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Hunter gazed back at Shawn. "Come for me," It was a command. Shawn couldn't resist and abandoned the "no hands" act, wrapping his hand around himself and feeling his climax approach immediately. He could tell by the erratic thrusts of the man above him that he was going to come soon, too.

Hunter encased Shawn's hand with his own and started to pump his cock with him. The stimulation was too much, and moments later Shawn came, groaning and arching his back. The warm liquid shot on Hunter's hand, which just tipped him over the edge. He bucked into Shawn who was still in a state of orgasmic bliss, and he finally came, collapsing onto the man below.

For the few minutes after, both just focused on regulating their breathing. Hunter brushed sweat damp hair from his face and turned to Shawn.

"I missed you," He said.

"Right back at ya," Shawn grinned. He shuffled over to his partner and threw his arm across his chest. "I missed this, as well,"

Hunter laughed. What would they be like if one had to go away for over a week?

"Don't hurt your leg again, weeks of abstinence isn't the best," Shawn commented.

"Not worth it for that?"

"Hm, not decided yet. If you've got more in store for later, then I could side with you,"

Smirking, Hunter pulled the covers over them both. He tenderly kissed the top of Shawn's head. "I can only try."


End file.
